tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1451 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/qmi6Ll1.png Events Bosnia I accepte hungaria coalition, Bosnia have now 7500 soldiers every month 2000 more, i will fast attack montenegro with 2500 soldiers, montenegro has not soldiers in statistics so this is my victory?, and i will build trading posts and trading centre Aragon http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/1450_(ReDi)Aragon starts bulding more armies, making 1,500 armies by 1,500$. Also, the taxes are raised to finance the building of the ports all across the Empire, and the government decides to build another in Cagliari. The conscription program will be active in 1457. In the relations, Aragon decides to invade Grenada by sea using 8,500 soldiers, assaulting Málaga and Almería, defeating both granadine garrisons with 950 casualities. Aragon quickly takes the Granadan coast, but stops in the mountain range of Sierra Morena. Also, Aragon vassalizes the Knights of Rhodes, trying to increase their influence over the Eastern Mediterranean. The fleet is even more increased, as the economy is slightly growing. Aragon tries to stop the coalition of attacking the Ottoman Empire with diplomatic efforts. Aragon accepts the English alliance proposal. Treasure of the state: 44,500$. Army size: 47,500 soldiers. Oirats The Oirats start a conscription program, it's gonna be done in 1455. The Oirat Horde annex Buryats alongside Northern Yuan. Oirats make 2,000 armies for 2.000$. Oirats start building up millitary camps Moghulistan border, Buryats against Oirat Horde battle: Start of the Battle: Buryats - 5.000 Soldiers with 5/10 of quality 5.000x5 = 25.000 Oirat Horde - 12.000 Soldiers with 5/10 of quality 12.000x5 = 60.000 Result: 60.000-25.000 = 35.000 / 5 = 7.000(Oirat Horde has 7.000 troops left in that army, and 5.000 casualties, which will regenerate in 10 turns. Oirat gets 1/8 of Buryats army 5.000/8 = 625. It will regenerate to 1.000 in 1 turn. The Khan of Oirats decided to vassalize the small nation of Kara Del. Oirat Horde sends an alliance request to the Uzbek Khanate, with a gift of 6.000$ and slaves from Buryats. Also Oirats open their market for Northern Yuan, Kara Del, Moghulistan and Uzbek Khanate. Treasure of the state: 32.000$. Army size: 22.625. Sultanate of yemen sultanate of yemen declares war on jysan and fartak, sends 4,000 troops to south jysan also sends 5,000 to south fartak (by south i mean the bottom of the terrotory, including south west.) 5,000 yemeni troops meet 3,500 fartak troops result of battle: 5,000 x 5 = 25,000 3,500 x 5 = 17,500 25,000 - 17,500 = 7,500 7,500 / 5 = 1,500 , 1,500 yemeni troops are occupying south fartak. yemen conscripts 200 troops for 1000$ yemen invests 10,000$ in colonising the horn of africa and scootra yemen accepts the hejaz alliance. also yemen invests 1000$ to ethiopia in order to receive 450$ from the ethiopian trade each turn. yemen invests 4000$ on buying 20 carrack ships. Economy 31500 Millitary 5700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 10 turns. relations with the citizens:normal England England proposes an alliance with Aragon and Castille. Meanwhile, England establishes a conscription program and trains 5000 troops with $5000. England sends 2000 troops to South England to fortify the area. England also proposes to increase trading among England and Aragon. England also builds 2 trading centers, one in Dublin and one in London. England accepts Castille's proposal and starts to colonize the Western Sahara, just below Marinids. England also annexes Munster by sending 3000 troops to said country. There were 2000 casulties. To increase pressure on France, England invades Normandy using 5000 troops and links up with the English land at the north of France. The north part of Normany is successfully annexed. There were 2000 casualties. Also, England sends 4000 troops to the English land in the south-west of France and pushes eastward. There were 1000 casualties. Army size - 57000 Economy - 42000 Milan Production: It increase its army quality and it buids fortifications on its borders except on Venice's border, it build a trading center. Diplomacy: Milan vassalize nearest smallest states and it propose a non-aggression pact with Switzerland. War: Milan propose to Mediterranean alliance to reduce papal state to the Vatican state and to split its territory with Naples and Venice. Joseon The war decleration on Ryuku meets negative criticism in Formosa, thus Joseon invades both countries with 10k troops each. Ryuku is beaten immediately with 2 thousand casualties. Korean troops land in northern Taiwan where they meet the Formosan frontline of 1 thousand troops. In the battle, the Formosan army is wiped out and the Koreans suffer 800 deaths. New economic gains go to Joseon's secret project while 2,800$ are given to replenish the losses. Korea continues the advance into the northeast Offers aresent to Portugal and Mameluks for trade offers. Finally, I make one trading post Economy: 2,200 Military: 25,000 (8000 at Ryuku, 9200 at Taiwan, 7,800 in Ming border.) Golden Horde Golden Horde remind Crimea, Lithuania and Castille, that Horde proposed military alliance to they, so Horde want that they confirm alliance. Golden Horde decided to vassalizes Nogai Horde and expand areas into South Ciscaucasia. Golden Horde starts research Printing Press, and research should be ready for the next ten years. Horde also build 500 troops, so now they have 41,500 troops. Crimean Chanate Crimean Chanate starts converting to orthodox christianity to stop hating of him by Lithuania. He starts reforming his army, finances, builds schools, improves system of country ruling. He confirms alliance with Golden Horde but starts for preparing for supporting of war in Ukraine (for her independence). Economy - 23000$, Army - 21000 Ethiopia We colonize 10px west towards the lake. efforts are done on spreading eastern orthodoxy through my country. Research on various metals is being done and should be done in 5 years, We also take on the Adal army with an expeditionary force of 7000 men, 2200 survivors. Economy =$40000 Army = 10400 Bengal Sultanate After the conquer on a neighbour (i dont know the name and the casualities, so i put 1000 casualities), i attack other neigbour in the east,( its orange and his short name is Mong.) and i recluit 1500 troops more to cost of 1000$ to conquer my neigbour, and i start to trade whit Etiopia, for that, i start to construct 5 big ports a cost of 2000 to in the ganges delta to trade whit my partners, i recive 500$ from taxes and 2200$ from trade. and i spent 4000 more in the construccion of 30 ships,20 war galleryes and 10 transports, and i sent my new ships, 10 transports and 5 galleries and 5000 troops to sumatra to start a colony and attack pasai (next turn im there) Econmy: 35200 Military: 15500 Most Serene Republic of Venice This year Venice declares war on the uncivilized nation of Banu Salyam. Many sees this move as something mean, but the democratic republic of Venice is doing Banu Salyam a big favour. Venice sends 5 000 soldiers to the coastline of Banu Salyam for the invasion. Venice also sends a message to Morea: e m k f t d c r a e u u You'll have to crack it yourself! (yes it containes a secret message) Castille Crown They helps to Aragon to destroy Grenadian lines and take a bit of lands , Also I´m sending boats to Tripoli with 10.000 soldiers for attack him. Also they send a boat for takes some Western Sahara. I,m sending a boat since Western Sahara , also accepts allianze with England and proposes him colonize Western Saharian Zones. In the battle of Tripoli (5000 x 6 =) 30.000 10.000x7= 70.000 = 70.000 - 30.000 = 40.000 = Catille wins with 6.000 casualities 3.999 soldiers return to home. Also they builds a port in Galicia for approve Finisterra's existence , and they proposes buy soldiers to Papal States. Castille change name to Kingdom of Great Castille. IMPORTANT: year ends with hospitalized king. Their successor becomes new king with people aprovation. Economy: 40.000 Military: 41.499 soldiers Also they annexed south Cyprus. Cambodia Champa is annexed, and farms in the area are encouraged to increase output in order to strengthen the economy. Ships continue to be built. 200 new soldiers recruited. Diplomats sent to Bengal in order to strengthen relations. Army: 9,500 Economy: 34,800 Ottoman Empire They build the castles near Epirus, Hungary, Poland and Moldova for 2000$ . He is building 1.000 merceranies for 5.000$ He is attack attack Karmanids with 10.000 Q6 and Byzantie 5.000 army Q7 and Kastamona with 6.000 Q6 and Byzantie 4.000 Q7 (results of battle unkown beacuse I don't know Kastamona and Karmanids army). He is pay 10.000$ for technology reasearch (now 28 turns for Q7). Heis pay 1.000$ for healthcare, services etc. Mehmed II want to talk with Anti-Ottoman coalition. And vote for remove Epirus from a Mediterranean Alliance when the diplomacy fail. Economy slighy grownig. Economy - 27.000$ Military - 44000 Q6 (without survivors of battle in Kastamona and Karmanids) Morea Vijayanagara Empire in this turn i finish whit the conquer of Misore (that drex doesn t put it in the map, i supose 500 casualities) and recliut 1500 troops more to start invasion of Gajapati (i neeed military stats), i spent 4000 in shibuilding to be a naval regional power in 10 turns, 20 galleryes and 10 transports, and i start to build 5 ports to trade a cost of 5000, and i recibe 500$ from taxes and 2200$ from trade Economy: 32200 Military: 234000 Byzantium(New Player CruelMapper)Category:ReDi Byzantium declines the call for help from Ottomans. They despise the vassalisation of their nation, and they join the anti-Ottoman alliance. Byzantium also requests assistance from the rest of the coalition to defend Constantinople(Epirus accepted, Hungary also accepted.). Byzantium starts a conscription plan, recruiting 4.000 troops for 4.000$. They also build 17 carracks, 12 war galleys for 12000$. They fortify Constantinople for 4.000$. Economy - 30000$, Millitary 19.000. Oman Imanate: Najd is competly anexioned. Helping Kingdom of Yemen in his conquer plan Begin construction of fleet 300 soldiers recruited. Hungary First, I would like to inform the Ottomans to sign a treaty saying they may not expand to European grounds anymore. I accept the alliance with Bosnia, and I ask them if they want to join my coalition. My army is slowly spectating the current situation, if Ottomans touch a single pixel of Europe the coalition is at war. So far our coalition is a large part of Eastern Europe and Byzantium. I recruit 1000 more men for 1000$ Army: 35000 Mogulista Khanate I continue whit the invasion of kashmir (when i finish conquer it i put the losses), i recluit 1500 troops more at cost of 1200$ and i send a pact of non-agresion to oriats, i dont want trouble whit them, and i earn 600$ taxes and 2200$ from trade, and i send a offer to Badakhshan to be my vassal to protect him from invasions and trade whit him. Economy:39100 Military 31500(i put invasion loses after) Mali Empire We continue to make the campaign to south, facing the akon tribes, which is a sucess! We earn $120 for the taxes We recruit more 1,000 mans ($5,000) and we waste $2,000 in the quotidian reforms, which the womans can have vancaces in the very hot days and the child can have school until 15 years. Economy: $32,120 Military: 20,000 http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mali1451.png Kingdom of Denmark The great Kalmar Union wasn't meant to last forever and the king knew that he would have to make new friendships; First in exchange for South Sweden to be given to Sweden, the two countries organized an unconditional military alliance and 2000 troops were given to Denmark, the king also put in a request for the integration of Denmark into HRE as an elector. The Kingdom is starting to be feared and loved once again, so the king starts to build two three new boats; two war galleys that will be done by the end of the turn and one Carrak that will take four turns to make but will dawn a new era in which Denmark is a sea power. Economy - $36,000, Military - 45 War Galleys 10 transporters Qty 6 12,000 troops Qty 6, Public relations - Good. http://i.imgur.com/6Qo9Nrs.png?1 Sweden Sweden decide to declare war to Norway, as they try to get greater power in Kalmar Union, by sending 12 War galleys and 7,450 armies to Norway. Sweden also put 4,000 armies on borders of Novgorod, Sweden also makes alliance with Wurtterberg. They also start to recruit 2,500 troops in this year, and build 3 carracks, one of them will be ready after 3 years, while other two will be ready after 6 years and 7 war galleys, from 3 is ready after one and other 4 will be ready after 3 years, all of this for 6,000$. they also build one castle to Finland with 3,000$ for in case of Novgorod invasion. Sweden also start to conquering Scandinavian mountains, and they also buy Southern Sweden from Denmark for an alliance and 2,000 troops. Economy - 41 000$ Military - 7,000 troops, 19 war galleys Oda Clan Joseon aggresive actions are a threat to all Japan. Oda propose a defensive alliance to all clans. If a foreign army land on Japan all clans will unite to fight it. A rapid reaction force should be created using the troops of all clans: Oda will provide 2000 men. Other clans should provide: Shimazu 1000, Aso 750, Mori 2000, Sogabe 2500, Imagawa 1750, Uesugi 750, Takeda 2000, Hojo 500, Aiunu tribes 2000, Muromachi shogunate 7000. Total: 22250 soldiers. In the event of war an assembly of all clans will appoint the leader of this force. A propaganda campaign is started in all Japan: Koreans are said to be cruel like Mongolians, whose invasion was repelled by the Kamikaze in 1281. Oda clan is said to be the defender of Japan. Costs: 1000$ Fortifications are built on the coasts using 2000$, 2000 soldiers are hired using 2000$, conscription progam continue, using the fear of foreign invasion to motivate recruits. The efforts to obtain military tech from europeans are increased. The expansion in grey lands continues. It's justified telling the inhabitants horrible stories about civilians tortured and killed by Koreans in Ryukyu islands. Economy 45000$ Military 7000 Duchy of Wurtemberg The Wurtemberg´s Duke misteriosly dies. The new Duke (His protestant son) acepts the Sweden aliance, and make an aliance with Milan against the pope provided the annexation of Castelfidardo in case of victory. Also, the duke renounces his conditional membership in the coalition. 2000 units are sended to actual saarland, They takes the zone with 500 casualities and opens 6 trading centers with $9000, $5000 are sended to Castillian Economical Union Military- 5600 Economy- 21000 Q7 Epirus Epirus claims the whole part of Epirus , northern and southern , including a part of Macedonia (Grevena) it wants help to have the recognision.Epirus buys Corfu and the little land from Venice for 10.000 $. Also big money is made from the Zakenthos port. Money 30.000 $ Army - 7,300 quality of 6. Most Serene Republic of Genoa Genoa sent 3000 units to Livorno and I ask to Florence how many he defend his territory. I sent 7 ships with 2000 units to Epirus to help it and a money support of $2500. I make two traiding centers with $3000 Genoa exported much marketing of his lands and ask to Epirus if I can have an alliance with him. Also a trade agreement request is sended to Epirus. Military: 11000 Economy: $45500 Bahami sultanate I start the conquest of "Kha", in 1 year it should be conquest, i spent 4000 to make 20 galleryes and 10 transports,and i recluit 2000 more troops at cost of 1500$, and i take money from taxes, 500$ and the trade whit my allied neigbours and Etiopia, 2200$ more. Economy:36,200 Military: 10,000 North Yuan North Yuan Opens it's market to The Oirat Horde. North Yuan starts building Military Camps and defenses on the Ming Borders investing 3,000$.North Yuan Starts its slow expansion in Siberia.North Yuan Sents 2,000 to defeat 1,000 Siberian Tribes Buryats I accept my defeat against the Oirat Horde, I will give some of my land to them and become a vassal, i start to rebuild my economy and armies. Then I begin to colonize unhabited land to the north in search of natural resources. Mamluk Sultanate Mamluk Sultanate start one-year conquest on Funj and Banu Sulaym,the troops in Benghazi(3000 troops)will invade the Banu Sulaym.They build 2 fortrifications for 7000$ and they are placed in Cairo and Jerusalem.The other 10000 troops are starting to invade Funj. Economy:31000 Military: 41000 Aq Qoyunlu Aq Qoyunlu sets a tax on it's people which gains it $1.000 a year, the invasion of Haasa is over and it is completely annexed into Aq Qoyunlu. Aq Qoyunlu executes all demonstrators from Haasa and decides to invade Tresibond to finish off what is left of the Byzantium Empire and to gain acces to the black sea, Aq Qoyunlu annexes about 1/4 of the land in the first few months and builds the Black Port there using $1.000 and another port in the newly annexes Haasa which costs $1.000. Aq Qoyunlu continues the naval program that will begin in 6 years. Aq Qoyunlu also proposes alliances with Yemen, Oman and Mamluk Sultanate. Aq Qoyunlu threatens any anti-Ottoman countries and coalitons. Economy: 38.000 | Military: Uncalculated due to confusion. Wallachia Supports Ottoman Empire and condems anti-Ottoman coaliton, and build 1.500 soldiers for 1.500$. Want join Muslim aliance. Hejaz Spends 8,000 for 5,000 recruits. A tax of $2,000 + $1,000 from the Hajj immigrants grants the income. I will invest the 3,000 income into tech for 4 years. I send the new troops to reinforce the troops on the front and make a push for the Jysan capital to force an annexation. Economy: 32,200 Military: ~ 12,500 Delhi Sultanate Starts amassing troops on the border of our lands and Sind. Military: ~25,100 Economy: ~39,000 Beylik of Eretna Beylik of Eretna produces troops by using its all money. And Invades Beylik of Candar with All Forces. Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games Category:Turns of Map Games Category:ReDi Turns